Miss Steele (My English Teacher)
by CJFAA
Summary: After graduating top of his class, Christian receives an unexpected gift from his teacher. One-Shot.


**CHRISTIAN**

"So… that is the famous Miss Steele, I can certainly see what all the fuss is about," Elliot says leering at my English teacher.

"Elliot, show some respect. She is the kind of woman you should be chasing." Mom says earning a scoff from dad.

"Grace, I love my son, but let's be honest he stands about as much a chance as a snowball in hell." Mia and I can't help our chortle earning a glare from Elliot.

"How old is she?" Mom asks.

"Twenty-two," I mumble.

"So young and so accomplished. I can see why the Mrs. Egbert sings her praises." Mom adds.

Miss Steele is not your average looking teacher and at twenty-two only four or five years older than the graduating class. I remember the first time I laid eyes on her.

" _Yo, Christian… hold up." Ethan calls as he and José run to catch up with me. "Heard we've got a new English teacher." He tells me all smiles. No one was looking forward to having Mr. Morton as our final year English teacher. The man was a sadistic, vindictive bully who enjoyed making his students cry. He got off on it, and we all knew it. The rumor was the faculty got rid of him during the summer, he went after the wrong student. Whoever that student was none of us actually know, there are rumors of course… after all, this is high school._

 _I run into the back of José who is stood frozen in the doorway. "Dude, are you going in or what?" I ask annoyed by his behavior._

" _Yeah… sorry." He mumbles getting out of my way, and I see the reason for his behavior. Jesus, Lord in heaven… already scribbling on the board is a petite, perfectly shaped… woman… with long brunette hair stopping in the middle of her back. She has on a pencil skirt that accentuates her curves and long legs. With her arms up in the air her shirt is tight around her breast, and I'm sure if I squint hard enough I can see the outline of her bra… I will bet my trust fund it's a lacy little number._

 _I hurry up getting a seat on the third row. It's not right up front like where most of the guys are clamoring to get seats and not right at the back where most students sit because they don't want to get caught sleeping. With this being the first class on a Monday morning you know a few are hangover from the last party of the summer._

 _I finally pay attention to the board and find we have fifteen minutes to write a short introduction on Macbeth. Thank fuck I read it over the summer and more over saw the play at the national theater with my mom in London. Within ten minutes I'm done. "Dude, can I copy your paper." José whispers and I smirk at him shaking my head. "Please, I didn't read it."_

" _Tough luck," I mumble. I soon look around and realize he's not the only one struggling with the assignment._

" _Well, it doesn't take a genius to notice most of you aren't writing." The teacher whose name I still don't know says in a voice that has my cock jumping for joy. I can't help but stare at her incredible blue eyes, you could get lost in them. Why am I surprised… every other part of her stands out so why shouldn't her eyes. How the fuck am I supposed to learn anything. "My name is Anastasia Steele, and I will be your English teacher for your final year in high school." She sings._

" _Of course, the princess has a princess name," José mutters sticking his tongue out between his fingers. I look at him in horror, and he knows why… yep, Miss Steele is looking at him._

 _He turns and finds her glare on him. "What is your name?" Her tone is hard, gone is that lyrical voice I first heard._

" _José… José Rodriguez." He whispers._

" _Mr. Rodriguez, a minute ago you were loud enough about… what was it? Oh yes, the princess has a princess name." She repeats. "Stand and read your introduction to the class." I bet he wishes for Mr. Morton now._

" _Erm… I… I didn't read it." He mumbles._

" _That's fine." She says with a smile and José's shoulders drop in relief. "Next class I expect a two thousand word paper on Macbeth on my desk before the start of class." You can hear the class wince. The next English class is in three days._

" _That's… that's…" He tries, but nothing comes out._

" _Don't, and you might just as well not bother coming back to class because I will fail you for the year. Believe me no amount of money from daddy will change that." That line was for the whole class. "Who else hasn't written the introduction because they didn't read the book?" A large number of hands go up. "I expect a thousand word essay on my desk before the next class." She quickly takes down names of those who needed to hand in their papers by the next lesson._

" _If you think my being a few years older than you gives you the right to misbehave in my class, think again." Her look left us under no illusion of the seriousness of her threat._

"Mr. Grey…" I am pulled from my memory by the voice that haunts my dreams.

"Hello, Miss. Steele." My father greets her warmly. He has met her a few times. "This is my wife Dr. Trevelyan Grey and my other son Elliot Grey and daughter Mia Grey." She shakes mom's hand warmly.

"Pleasure to meet you." She shakes Mia's hand as well before turning her attention to Elliot. "Elliot, I feel I know you… you have quite the reputation in this school." Elliot's cheeks redden in embarrassment. His reputation is not a nice one, I have lost count of the number of girls that got into fights over him or the times he got slapped.

"Christian." She leans in giving me a kiss on my cheek. Thank fuck for the gown.

"Miss. Steele…"

"I think you can call me Ana now." She teases. "If I recall correctly I made a promise at the end of your first lesson." Oh yes, whoever finished top of her class would get one hell of a gift. Her words.

"Oh yeah, there is no need…" I argue still unable to really look at her.

"A promise is a promise, this is my number call me tomorrow and give me your address. Congratulations." She adds before disappearing.

"What chance did I say Elliot stood?" Dad says cracking up earning a glare from mom, who I can tell is disappointed.

Dad holds me back as mom, Mia and Elliot walk towards the auditorium. "You are eighteen, and she is no longer your teacher." My head snaps back at his words. "Come on Christian I was your age once…"

"Dad…"

"Son, listen to me." He gives me a stern look. "That woman wants you and not because of your looks, it's because of what your mind is capable of. Call her tomorrow as she requested, and if she doesn't say something along the lines of you live right around the corner come over and pick it up then I'm wrong... if she does I'd say prepare to lose your virginity." I take a step back.

"How do you know?" I ask in shock, Elliot and everybody else thinks I lost it in London to a girl I met there. I came back to the hotel very late one night… more like morning looking rather disheveled. Elliot thought I had sex with Emma and I didn't correct him. With Elliot's big mouth it wasn't long before word got around. I'm not exactly ashamed of it… let's face it; I just got over my haphephobia after two years of intense therapy. I never felt confident enough to go after a girl, because I was afraid I would blow my load before we even got anywhere. This is high school, shit like that follows you and your life is made hell.

"Does it matter how I know?" I shake my head. "Just be honest with her, I get the feeling she doesn't care."

* * *

Twenty-four hours later I find the gate to Miss Steele's house opening to let me in. The place is huge, and I can't help but wonder if the rumors are true. Rumor is she is a published author of a series of very raunchy books. By the look of the house and cars in the driveway Miss. Steele is loaded.

A minute after I arrive I'm still in the car. I am so close to chickening out when the front door opens. Strangely I feel disappointed when I think she is coming to give me my gift while I'm still in the car and send me on my way. I scramble out all of a sudden really wanting this. "I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get out." She says with a giggle. One I rarely heard in class, but only when we spoke privately after class. "Come in." She beckons. She is wearing yoga pants and a tank top that shows off every curve. The top is so tight I know she is not wearing a bra.

"Christian would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would do," I whisper.

"Come now Mr. Grey, I do realize you are not of age, but who will know if you have one bottle of beer."

"I am driving." I debate.

"No, you are not." She counters turning around and disappearing around the corner. I find myself standing in the foyer still unsure of myself.

"Are you going to stand there all afternoon?"

"I just came for my gift." Yep, I'm chickening out.

"Did you... and what would you like?" she asks a smirk playing on her lips.

"Erm… I'm confused."

"I promised a gift, what I omitted to say was… where you are concerned, you can have whatever you want." She stares at me intently. "Do not disappoint me with your choice." She takes a step forward handing me a bottle of beer. "What would you like?" she asks taking another step forward; it takes an effort on my part not to take a step backward.

"You," I utter.

"Honestly, I feel silly for remotely thinking you would disappoint me." She purrs and my cock twitches. "Come with me." She is so close I can feel her warm breath on my neck.

I follow her up the stairs, and I can't help my shaking hands. I finish the beer in two gulps before I drop it spilling the contents on her polished floor. We stop in front of a large door, and she turns her attention to me. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she asks.

"Yes," I answer confidently. "I'm just… I've…"

"You are a virgin." Clearly, it's a statement, but I can't help my nod. "That is why I'm asking if you are sure." Oh, then I'm really sure, every ounce of nervousness leaves me, and I smile in response.

She is sat on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed while I'm standing in front of her avoiding her eyes. "Strip." She moans.

"What?" I ask although I heard her.

"Take. Your. Clothes. Off." She reiterates. It takes me a split second to comply. I kick my shoes off, pull my shirt over my head; I'm out of my belt and trousers in seconds.

"Boxers too, Mr. Grey." That takes me a little longer to do, but I do, and she stares at my cock for so long I'm beginning to think she is disappointed.

"You are full of surprises." She openly ogles me. "You are one beautiful man… I know men don't like to be referred to as beautiful, but you are." She moans, and my cock twitches acknowledging her.

She pulls me forward and stands; she plants a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. "Take my clothes off." Those words I don't need to hear again. I pull her tank top off and have to will myself not to touch her breasts. "Nothing is off limits." She tells me clearly seeing my restraint.

I bend down taking her yoga pants off. I flinch for a split second before relaxing when she places her hand on my shoulder for support. I'm rooted to my spot staring at her shaved pussy. I have never seen one except on paper or on film. "Christian you will have all the time in the world to play with my pussy later." My cheeks heat up. I finally stand tall looking at her. She is beautiful and downright perfect, she is short, so much so she has to get on her tippy toes to kiss me. I lean down realizing it would be easier kissing her back. Her lips fit around my mine so perfectly. I wrap my arms around her pulling her closer to my body, she moans giving me the opportunity to tentatively push my tongue into her mouth. The intrusion is welcomed as she wraps her tongue around mine, our tongues massage each other till we are both out of breath.

To my surprise, she turns us around and pushes me onto the bed. She gets between my legs taking my cock in her hand. "Oh fuck me." I groan. Her hand on me feels so much better than mine... so fucking soft.

"That is the idea." She quips. She grips my cock firmly and slowly starts to stroke me. I am not going to last, and she knows it too. "Feel free to cum." She whispers.

I fall back on the bed unable to sit up and just enjoy the sensation. Soon I feel the tightening in my balls, my spine stiffens and just as I think it can't get any better. I feel her warm wet mouth on the head of my cock, and I am done. I blow my load down her throat grunting like I just run the marathon without training. "Oh god… oh god… fuck." I groan trying to get my breath back.

She hasn't let go of my cock, still stroking me. I don't know how fast I can reload if at all. She climbs on top of me straddling my lap. I feel the wetness and the heat of her pussy as she settles down on me. She starts grinding on my cock and any doubt about getting hard so soon is evaporated. She knows what she's doing, and she is doing it well. "Breathe, Mr. Grey." I exhale loudly. She leans forward settling her body on top of mine. Her breast rubs against my chest, and the sensation is just astonishing.

She lifts herself off me briefly, and I feel the tip of my erection rubbing against her pussy. My whole body freezes, and this time I know I'm holding my breath. She slowly sinks down on my erection, I am gripping the sheets for dear life struggling to control the pleasure coursing through my body. "Miss Steele." I croak.

"I know." She whimpers dropping down completely. My cock is firmly encased in her pussy, no two ways about it I am no longer a virgin. She slowly starts to grind, I can feel my cock hitting her walls. It is so warm it is doing a number on my head. She kisses me briefly knowing any more, and I will expire. She sits and starts bouncing on my cock. "Hold my waist." She instructs breathing hard. I grip her small waist and help her along. She is bouncing hard and fast on my erection, her initial mercy on me is long gone, and I am getting fucked. If she doesn't slow done I will blow my load in a minute.

"Miss Steele, please… please… slow down." I grunt trying to hold on. She stops bouncing only to start grinding furiously, yeah it's over. My hips come off the bed, and I let out a roar emptying myself into her. I am so caught up in my pleasure I am ashamed to say I don't know whether she came or not.

After what feels like an age I open my eyes to find my cock still in her and Miss Steele lying on my chest.

"You held on a lot longer than I expected." She mumbles running her fingers through my hair.

"I'm… sorry." I murmur.

"I had an orgasm if that is what you are worried about, and I'm not just saying it." To prove her point she sits lifting herself off my now flaccid cock, and I know my wet cock isn't just down to my sperm. I can't help the smile that leaves me.

After getting cleaned up, we have lunch and talk. She tells me a little more about herself, and I tell her about me. The rumors are true she is an author and first got published when she was only fifteen, a children's book I know well. Her childhood is so far removed from mine. She came from the background I always wish I had. Had the crack whore given me up as a baby to the Grey's, I would have had a normal childhood. I'm only the second man she's been with, but her first boyfriend thought her a lot about herself, her body and opened her mind. Sex, she says played a major part in her growing up and learning about herself.

After lunch, she pops in a DVD, and we watch... well we watched the first half hour of Terminator before she climbed on me and rode me hard. Right now sex with her is an exercise in control. It takes an effort not to cum the minute my cock enters her.

For the first time, I had a nipple in my mouth, and I sucked and nibbled like my life depended on it. I squeezed and groped her breast with abandon. The more I played with her breast the closer she got to her release. Eager to know what it felt like to have her cum around me I kept at it and was rewarded with a loud and an unrestrained woman when she came.

* * *

I decided to call my dad to see if he was receptive to me staying, I knew the answer, but I needed to ask for my own peace of mind. "Of course, you can stay. Stay the weekend if she will let you. I will make something up if your mother asks." He said with a chuckle.

"Thanks, dad," I said with a smile before hanging up.

I turn around to find Ana leaning against the doorway openly leering at me. "I take it you can stay the night." She says with a smug smile. How the fuck…?

"Your dad saw the way I was looking at you, and since he didn't seem to mind, I knew I could ask you to come over." She says with a shrug.

"I like your library," I say absentmindedly.

"Would you like to fuck me on my desk?" She asks sauntering towards me. Considering I'm only wearing boxers, she has easy access to my cock and starts stroking me earnestly.

I grab both legs spreading them and without hesitation and ram my cock home. "Oh yess." She hisses welcoming the intrusion. I continue to thrust firmly into her warmth. She welcomes everyone with a litany of expletives that would make a sailor blush. "Don't stop… don't stop. Fuck me hard, fuck me… fuck me…yes." Her small frame begins to shake, and I know she is close to her release. I fuck her as hard as I can until she cums screaming my name.

Our quick shower is anything but when I end up learning to eat pussy with her laid out on the marble bench. I sucked on her clit, tongue fucked and fingered her until she exploded in my mouth.

For the first time, I share a bed with another warm body, and it's enough to get me hard. "I want you to make love to me." She whispers before her lips meet mine. The kiss is soft but deep, our tongues massaging each other, my hands wonder her body, caressing every inch of her. She settles on her back, and I climb over her rubbing my erection against her. She moans lifting her hips for more, and I oblige her. I push into her slowly and roll my hips earning a whimper from her. My pace is study and slow feeling every inch of her walls. She angles my body till every stroke hits her g spot. She is a quivering mess under me, and I am enjoying every second of it. The idea that I have her feeling so much pleasure makes me ecstatic. When she finally cums, she holds on to me for dear life shaking through her orgasm.

* * *

Elliot took one look at me when I stepped out of the car and knew what I'd been up to. It doesn't help that I can't walk straight. "Son of a bitch, did you spend all weekend fucking some chick?" He looked at me in disbelief. "You left here to pick something up at your… you spent the weekend fucking that piece…"

"Elliot, how in the name of all that is holy did you get from me picking up a watch to fucking her all weekend." He is not convinced.

"Look me in the eye and tell me…"

"Christian, get in here." Dad bellows from his office.

"If I get into trouble because of your overactive mind I promise you I will make it my mission to make sure you don't get laid this summer." I glare at him, and somehow that does it.

"Shit… man, I'm sorry it's just that… sorry."

"I have a car... I can go from one place and then go somewhere else." I shuffle into dad's office and collapse on his couch.

"I called you to get you away from your brother, but seems it wasn't needed." He says looking at me with a smug smile.

"Thanks, dad," I mumble and before I know it he is waking me up for dinner.

"Now, I just need to know one thing," Dad says as we walk out of his office. "Did you get invited back?" he asks looking rather serious.

"Yes, until I go to Harvard or find a girlfriend." He smiles broadly at me.

"That's my boy and don't bother with the girlfriend." He says as if I needed telling. No, Miss Steele has me for the summer.

* * *

"No Roz, the fucking trip was a waste of time." Time, I didn't fucking have. "I will see you tomorrow," I grumble hanging up. I can't wait for my plane to be ready, it will certainly make all this traveling a little less stressful.

I check in and make my way to the first class lounge; I find a quiet seat in the corner although the lounge is relatively empty. I don't want to be disturbed for anything until the flight. I get my newly purchased book out and settle in for the read. I am one only a hand full of people who know her pen name and look forward to every release. I looked her up a couple of years after I started GEH, but she had a boyfriend, and from what I could find out about him he was a decent guy. I still called her, and we talked, we can chat for hours on the phone about nothing in particular. We pretty much kept in touch and occasionally had dinner until she decided to see the world a couple of years ago, which made things difficult.

I miss her more than I'm willing to admit, she left her mark on me. Six years after my glorious summer with her and I'm still comparing other women to her. I have dated, had one-night stands, tried relationships, but so far no woman can hold my attention for long. "Anastasia Steele, you have ruined me for other women."

"I could say I'm sorry, but I'd be lying." I slowly look up from the book, and there she is. "Hello, Christian." She says with a smirk.

"Miss Steele," I say with a smirk of my own.

"Really, how many times do I have to tell you it's Ana?" She teases. I take my bag off the seat, and she sits down, and as usual she crosses her legs. Her dress rides up a bit, and I can't help but stare. "How are you?" She asks taking her book from me.

"I'm good now, a few minutes ago I was fuming about a deal gone south. Where in the world are you headed to?" I ask.

"Home." She answers, and I can't help the face splitting smile I'm sporting.

"I don't want to step on anyone's toes…"

"You are not." She quickly says blushing.

"I remember the first time I made you blush." That gets her blushing even more. I was reading one of her books out loud and without thought pulled my cock out and started stroking myself.

"Yes, I remember it too."

"I know you do. The scene was in your last book… it has to be my favorite." I tease. "Would you like to have dinner with me this weekend… at my place."

"Yes, I would love that." She whispers giving me back my book. "I have missed you… really missed you." She adds. "I should add… I am at a stage in my life where I am ready to settle down. I do not want to force anything on anyone, but I don't have time to fool around." I love the look she gets when she is serious.

"I understand, my parents are having a gala next month, I've always attended by my lonesome would you like to accompany me from now on." She smiles at me and leans in to give me a quick kiss, which I deepen. Fuck, I have missed her lips, those soft pink lips.

"Christian." She moans pulling away. "I could kill for some privacy right now." She mumbles earning a chuckle from me.

We had a four-hour layover in Dallas, and I dragged us to the Grand Hyatt for two hours that barely scratched the surface of our need for each other. After landing a SeaTac, we didn't wait for the weekend.

* * *

"Don't rip my pant…" Too late. "For fuck sake Christian, the last thing I want to do is spend the rest of the evening going command… oooh." She moans as my cock enters her slowly.

"What were you saying?" I tease pulling out and slamming back in.

"Fuck me." Like I needed telling. She throws her head back against the wall as I drill my cock into her pussy. I am fucking her so hard I can feel her juices running down my balls. "Fuck… Ana, you are so wet, so fucking…wet and tight." I groan my cock cutting through her folds at a dizzying speed.

I hold her tight carrying her to the bed. I get on my knees anchor her legs to my shoulders and bare down on her. Fuck, this is deep I practically lift my entire weight off the ground and slam back down. "That's it… that's it, fuck me hard, fuck my pussy." She cries as I relentlessly pound her pussy over and over again till she comes screaming my name.

"Ooh fuck." I groan emptying myself into her. "Dear Lord, it never gets old," I mumble. We reluctantly clean up and head back to the gala before we are missed.

She starts going through her clutch, and I know what she's looking for. "Baby, they are fine. If we are needed Gail will call, try not to worry too much." I say running my fingers over her bare back; this dress is just damn right sinful. No wonder I have to drag her away for a quickie.

"I know… I just can't help it." She mumbles giving up the search for her phone. "You know how they get when they wake up and neither one of us is there." She adds. I don't say anything because the twins are fine without us. At two years of age they rarely wake up during the night, so I'm far from worried.

"Come on, Mrs. Grey come dance with me," I say dragging her to the dance floor as the band plays Billy Paul's Me and Mrs. Jones. We sway on the dance floor as my parents look on with beaming smiles. At least one of us gave them grandkids.

Surprisingly, neither of us worried about how our relationship would be perceived, after all, she was my teacher at one point and people talked... not that we gave a fuck what anyone had to say. "I love you, Miss Steele."

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." She says with a giggle.


End file.
